Hikaru Kogami
| background = | font = century gothic | color1 = #6f8197 | fontcolor1 = #ffffff | color2 = #6f8197 | fontcolor2 = #ffffff | bodyfontcolor = #000000 | image = Kawaguchi haruna.jpg | width = 225px | age = 19 | gender = Female | education = Lebeaux University | birthday = January 10, 1996 | address = 17/K University Avenue, Lebeaux | occupation = Student | relationships = Sakutaro Inoue (March 27, 2015 - Present) | housemates = Kenji "Kiriko" Kogami (Father) | personality = Hikaru, unlike other young women her age, cares about her studies more than fashion and social life- often spending her freetime locking herself up in her room and reviewing her lessons in advance than spend time outdoors shopping with her transgender father, Kenji. She is straightforward; not afraid to speak her mind even when confronted- which can often put her in danger for offending one gravely just because of her brutal honesty. Having low-self esteem, she views herself as a mindless and dull individual- when in reality, she is actually highly intelligent, always at the top of her class- and albeit very antisocial, is kind-hearted and stands up for others when necessary. | appearance = To Hikaru, fashion is not important to her- and often dresses up in baggy, shapeless clothing- which is the reason why people often think she is a boy rather than a girl. Although her father constantly spends nearly half of his salary buying new clothes for her, she does not wear them at all unless it is for a special occasion, or her father begs her to wear at least something other than a shirt, pants, vest and glasses all the time. | family = Kenji "Kiriko" Kogami - Being Hikaru's sole parental figure after his wife's death, he tried to become both her mother and father by changing his gender into a female, but also acting very serious at times, and managing her savings properly. Sometimes, it annoys her that her father constantly checks on her technology to see if she is with anyone- but since it is nothing but a minor everyday activity, the two love each other dearly as both a mother, father, and daughter. | friends = Sakutaro Inoue - Hikaru's mentor, closest friend, and crush-turned-boyfriend, the two work best when together and are often mistaken for a couple by most- which they currently are. | history = Her entire life, Hikaru was often left alone with her father, since her mother was a lawyer- barely getting to spend any time with her. Despite barely having been together, Hikaru loved her very much, admiring her personality- responsible, but loving to her family and friends. But as the years went by, her mother's health deteriorated with all her cases piling up- and while walking to her workplace, suddenly collapsed on the road while a young Hikaru watched curiously- not knowing that her mother had suffered a heart attack and died. When she had learned of her mother's death a few years later, she did shed tears, but did not let her emotions take over. Not wanting to disappoint her late mother, she molded herself to become like her and often stood up late at night to study in advance. Hikaru did become quite exhausted due to her strict habit, but it later paid off as she became a top-notcher in her class, and even her entire batch- earning her a medal for her hard work. Years later, when she had turned around seventeen, an entrance exam for a free scholarship to a university abroad was taken by all the students in her batch, including her- and only a select few with scores beyond compare were sent off to study and return to share their experiences and lessons. Hikaru was one of the select few, earning a shockingly perfect score- and while her fellow classmates were glaring at her and hissing at her as if she were a tiny bug, was picked up from school to the airport, where along with twelve others she traveled abroad. Everyone was scattered to different universities; and Hikaru landed in Lebeaux University. Her first day made her a nervous wreck by the end of it- not used to the unfamiliar customs. She could communicate with everyone, yes (she learned English as an extra-curricular class)- but the rest was very different than her academy in Japan. With no friends or anyone to guide her, she remained confused for a few months, even nearly flunking two subjects just because she could not understand anything. Even so, she still worked hard to remain in the college- having come this far to please her mother above, in the skies. Even to this day, Hikaru studies harder than ever to make it through college and support herself and her transgender father, so that Asami's soul will be pleased with her daughter's determination and hard work dedicated to her. | trivia = *Her name, Hikaru- is a dictionary form of the feminine name Hikari, meaning "light", and a verb- meaning "to shine". It is also gender-neutral. *She is an excellent cook. | note = i watch too much live-action anime dramas. | fc = Haruna Kawaguchi | user = EvilsCourtFan}}